My Pet Incubus
by kool-katx
Summary: Amy Frost lives in a world where there are no demons, portals to hell, ancient magic, and NO Devil May Cry. So why did she suddenly start having dreams about three mysterious men, and why is her life suddenly turned upside down? OCxDante/Nero/Vergil
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] Me: Cha I know, "You haven't finished ONE of your stories and you're starting ANOTHER? Well, before you throw random blunt and/or sharp objects at your dear friend Katx, you should know that this is more of a side project to help my writing flow. This started out as a school project, but I really like it.

**Special thanks to DevilMayDante, who was the first person to request a DantexVergilxNeroxReader story. ^_^ I've never done anything like this…at all ever. SO I hope this turns out well and if it doesn't…oh well, I'll try again some other time. *cry cry***

Summary: Amy Frost lives in a world where there are no demons, portals to hell, people who wield ancient magic, and of course, no Devil May Cry. So why did she suddenly start having dreams about three mysterious men? What are the creatures they fight? And why is her life suddenly turned upside down? OC x Dante/Nero/Vergil

Prolog:

Hello, before I forget allow me to introduce myself; I am Amy Frost, you may call me Amy. I'm no one special really, just the average person you pass on the street. I haven't come in contact with any weird items (that I know of) or played with "dark magic, calling spirits" and all that crap. Honestly, who'd even believe in that right? I really am just a simple girl, and I prefer to keep things this way to avoid complicated situations.

So if you were to ask me why I suddenly believe in spirits and hauntings, I would have a hard time explaining. I'll just have to be straight forward, if you don't believe me that's okay. Well, here goes nothing…all my problems with_ them_ started last month.

"Amy!"

"Coming!" I yelled down the stairs as I rushed back and forth gathering the last of my stuff. Moving certainly is hell isn't it? I grabbed my mp3 player and my sketchbook and ran down the stairs to the front door. My dad was already in the car waiting for me.

"Amy, we're not going to be staying there long, we're just bringing some stuff so we have less to move later." My Dad said looking over at me. "You didn't have to bring that stuff."

"I need my music." I informed him putting my headphones on. "And I need my sketchbook, they are some of the most important things to me."

"Alright." My Dad mumbled backing out of the driveway and pulling off.

I hummed to the tune of Waking Up by Ten Years, which is one of my favorite songs by them. I leaned back in my seat watching the scenery pass by in a blur. It was a rainy day making it darker than usual. I didn't really care though, it was a light drizzle instead of the downpour we were expecting.

A half hour had passed before we finally pulled into the driveway of our new house. It was on the edge on the town next to the one I currently lived in. The house was huge and the outside was painted a dark brown with a tan porch. I glanced around trying to catch a glimpse of my soon-to-be-neighbors. The last time I came I met an adorable little girl who happened to be walking by. What was her name? Patty I think…

I opened the car door and slid out of the seat. My Dad popped the trunk and handed me a big, slightly heavy box with my name on it. I walked up the porch stairs and carefully opened the door to the house.

"Hey sis, you finally got here."

I looked down at my ten year old brother and nodded. He had bright green eyes much like mine, and short messy black hair framing his round face. My black hair was pulled back into a messy bun and my green eyes were a few shades darker than his own. I walked up the stairs with my little brother in tow and turned down the hallway until I reached my room.

The room was considerably bigger than my old room at the other house. It was mostly empty since I hadn't moved my furniture here, but it still looked nice. The dark blue walls and silver curtains went well together, it also had a walk in closet and my personal bathroom.

"I still think it's unfair you got the room I wanted." My little brother pouted.

I didn't pay him much mind as I set the box down in the upper left corner of the room where a few other boxes were. "I picked it first, next time be quicker in your decision."

"Whatever." He said walking away. I shrugged and walked over to the window. My fingertips brushed across the smooth curtain before pulling it back just enough for me to look out of the window at the wet world down below. I watched my dad unload more boxes and other cars drive by. Nothing exciting and no signs of life outside of the occasional car. I sighed turning away from the window and nearly screamed.

"W-who are you?" I questioned starring at one of the handsomest guys I'd ever seen.

He had short, spiky silver hair and wore a dark blue vest, black pants, and brown boots. He stared at me with piercing blue eyes and his lips pulled into an irritated frown.

"Who are you?" I asked again backing away from the stranger. My back hit the window and I was unnerved. He walked forward despite my obvious discomfort. He stopped a few feet away and gave me a questioning look.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room?" I repeated shocked and confused.

"Are you deaf, or do you not comprehend basic sentences?" He snapped narrowing his icy eyes.

"This isn't your house nor is it your room!" I said firmly. There was no way I'd let some random guy insult me. "And for your information, I can understand sentences perfectly fine, what I don't understand is how someone could be so stupid as to walk into MY house and try to claim MY room when I don't even know, or care to try to know them. So get the hell out or I'm calling the cops."

He scowled and rage slowly filled his eyes. In the time it took me to blink something sharp was pressed against my neck. This mysterious male now held a sword to my neck, seriously what the hell was wrong with this maniac? He stepped forward keeping the sword against my neck.

"I'd suggest you watch your tongue unless you want me to cut it out." He threatened. "Now tell me what you are doing in my room!" He demanded.

I wanted to scream for help, I really did; but that might result in him killing me.

"My patience is wearing thin, I should just kill you now." He said slowly pulling the blade down.

"Wait!"

He stopped much to my surprise. "You three seconds to tell me something useful."

"I just moved here!" I said quickly. "This house was on sale and my parents bought it, there's no way we could've known that people still lived here! They said that no one's lived here for years."

His eyes left mine and I felt relieved now that his icr glare was focused on the floor. He had a thoughtful expression but the pressure of the sword on my neck didn't lessen in the slightest. "Hn. How many people will be moving in?"

"Um, just me and my parents and my brother."

"Brother? How old is he?"

"Ten."

"…What is your name?"

"Amy. Amy Frost."

His eyes once again locked with mine and I felt small under the intense stare. Seriously, how could someone be so intimidating?

"This is the room you chose, correct?"

I started to nod but quickly stopped when I felt the sword cut into my neck. "Y-yeah."

He pulled his sword away and sheathed it. "I suppose you could prove useful. Though if you ever choose to be disobedient I won't hesitate to kill you…or this brother of yours."

I absentmindedly brought my hand to my neck. It burned and I felt something sticky on my hand. I quickly pulled it back and looked down at the blood on my hand in both shock and horror. This guy was definitely insane!

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked bringing me out of my thoughts. He looked pleased with my expression but his face remained stotic.

I quickly nodded just wanting him to go away and he did. I looked up from my bloody hand and he was gone without so much as a trace of his presence. I glanced around seeing nothing and quickly ran out of the room.

"MOM! DAD!"

[A/N] Me: Now, I don't know about you guys but if I was haunted by Vergil…yeah he seems like the type to torment people, especially if you decide you own "his room". If only Amy had chosen Dante's room, at least then she'd only be molested. XD

Dante: Seriously, do you think I'm the type of guy to flirt and tease women that move into my room?

Me:…Is that a trick question or something? You flirt with anything female Dante. ANYWAY I hope the prolog wasn't too bad, I'll also be updating DMC High a little later today (hopefully) and I'mma try to get another chapter of Battle for Heaven out. See you soon guys :3

-The Devil May Cry Team-


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] Me: Yeah I thought about it and…I figured what the hell, the prolog was so short that you guys deserve a first chapter or something. *shrug* I don't own any of the songs mentioned at any point of this story and *sarcasm* Yeah I own Devil May Cry that's why I'm sitting around writing fanfiction instead of firing whoever changed "Dante" in DMC 5 from our favored silver haired bishie.

Dante: Umm authoress-

Me: *holds up hand* Just be quiet, I'm mourning the death of your character.

Dante: Wha-

Me: They SOILED IT! *sobs* He has silver hair God dammit! And he's way smexier than what they made this "new Dante" (IMO). *cry cry* And where is VERGIL in all of this? T_T

Dante:…O_o

Chapter 1: In a haunting…

In a haunting the temperature always drops.

I was freezing in my room, but that's not what made me so uncomfortable. I felt as if I was being watched. I had told my Dad, who called the police and had them check the whole house and also look around the neighborhood. No trace of him was found and my description of him was unfamiliar to everyone in the town they bothered to ask. They had nothing to go on, not even fingerprints, meaning this guy was probably an expert.

I rolled over keeping my eyes closed and trying to will myself to sleep. 'All the doors and windows are locked.' I reminded myself. 'You're just being paranoid and will feel better in the morning.'

Originally, we were not supposed to stay in this house overnight, but the sudden downpour was worse than we thought and it was much too dangerous to drive. Thankfully our extra blankets were already moved here. I finally sat up giving up trying to get a decent amount of sleep. I squinted looking for the slightest hint that I wasn't alone in the room. Nothing was there, but the more I stirred the more intense the gaze felt. This was driving my crazy.

I quickly stood up and nearly ran out of the room. I stumbled down the hall and over to my little brother's room, which was a few doors away. I opened the door soundlessly and looked at his small form curled up in a ball. I sighed feeling a little better but didn't go into the room on the off chance part of the floor creaked and I woke him up. If I woke him up there was a chance he wouldn't want to go back to sleep and end up waking my parents.

I closed the door and stared back at where my room was. 'There's no way I'm going back there.' I thought shuddering. I wandered around the house aimlessly; it was actually pretty creepy in the dark.

I sighed. "Way to go Dad, buy a weird house-no-actually, this is more like a mansion, in the middle of nowhere." I stopped in front of a random room and stepped inside. These walls were painted blood red with black curtains, at least that's the colors I think they are, it's to dark to be certain.

I rubbed my arms feeling goose bumps rise from the cold. Sadly, I neglected to bring the blankets out of my room and I sure as hell didn't plan on going back in there until the sun rose. I sat down near the corner of the room and sighed.

"Why is it so cold everywhere?" I asked one in particular. I'm not sure when or how, but I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I know, I'm warm and a light music seemed to echo throughout the room. I looked around noticing I'm still in the same room, except there is a queen sized poster bed in front of me, a stereo playing music from on top of a black desk, and there are various posters on the walls. Another thing that caught my attention was a huge sword mounted on the wall next to the window. I walked toward it and ran my fingers across the blade idly wondering if it was real.

"His names Rebellion."

I jumped and spun around looking for the source of the voice. There was another unbelievably hot guy standing in the doorway. He wore black boots and pants, but no shirt. Just like the other male, he had silver hair (though his was straight down instead of pushed up) and looked around my age. I shifted nervously and glanced around the room like a frightened animal. With the luck I've been having recently, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill me like the other one planned.

'How many psychopaths are in this neighborhood?'

He tilted his head slightly and sighed walking forward, but stopped suddenly when he noticed me backing up.

"Easy babe." He said raising his hands. "With a reaction like that I'm guessing you ran into the prick down the hall, am I right?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"This," He started with a small smirk. "is my room."

"How the hell is this your room if we bought the house? No one said we had to share a house with other people, let alone the mentally insane!" I bit my tongue so no more insults slipped out. At this rate I'll be dead in under an hour, but wait…this was a dream. It HAD to be a dream! None of this furniture was here, or the posters and sword; this had to be a dream and this man's odd hair color was inspired by my earlier attacker!

"Babe?"

I snapped out of my thoughts feeling a little more relaxed. "I'm Amy, not 'babe'."

He chuckled. "Alright then Amy, I have no idea why or how you ended up in the house, but what I do know is you have to leave."

I scoffed. "Though I was attacked and am now having weird dreams about guys with silver hair, that's nothing a security system and a few cups of coffee won't cure. Besides, I don't make it a point to move out just because some random dream guy tells me to."

He smirked and I felt my face heat up a little. I looked at the adjacent wall. "Anyway, you said your name was Rebellion?"

He laughed. "No, the sword is Rebellion, I am Dante."

"I was threatened by a guy that looks just like you, call me crazy but I think he's still in my room even if I can't see him."

"Your room? …Oh! Yeah ignore him, he's never been a real people person if you know what I mean."

No, I honestly don't know.

"If he ever bothers you too much you could always stay here."

I looked back at the strange male who was now lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I took this chance to study his appearance; he wasn't holding or concealing a sword which relieved me a little. My eyes wandered up to his lean yet muscular build. He was that guy every woman craves to have…okay Amy get a hold of yourself now is not the time to be ogling a potential murderer…but one had to admit he did look really hot-

"Like what you see babe?" He said in a teasing tone as a smirk slid onto his face.

My face flushed. 'How the hell did he know if his eyes are closed?' I quickly looked away and bit my lip. "Um, anyway, what was the other guy's name? The one who attacked me in the other room I mean."

"Oh that's…" He trailed off and sighed. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, it's complicated. I'm not allowed to tell you their names, just like they can't tell you mine."

"But you told me yours! Wait a minute, did you just say 'they'? As in there are more than just you two here?"

"Shit" He muttered under his breath. "Yeah, the kid is the other one, don't worry about him though, he's more like a puppy than anything."

"A kid? You mean there's a little one as well?"

Dante chuckled. "Not exactly…"

"Can't you give me a straight answer!"

He made a small shrugging gesture and rolled onto his side to face me. "They aren't who you need to worry about."

I didn't bother hiding the completely clueless look on my face. He sat up and motioned for me to come to him. I hesitantly walked forward, for some reason the closer to him I got the more relaxed I felt. But the fact that my body was relaxing against my will also unnerved me. He smirked as my body sat on the bed despite my mind telling it not to.

"Are you going to be the only one living here?"

"No, my brother and my parents will live here as well."

"Hm…well I don't think you have to worry about your parents as much. How old is your brother?"

"Ten."

Something flashed in Dante's eyes but it was quickly gone. "Which room did he pick?"

"He picked the room a few doors down from mine, one with white walls." I replied noticing the humor slowly leaving Dante's face.

"You need to tell him to move to this room or the one at the far end of the hall. You can't confuse it with any other room since it's the only one with purple walls."

"Are you serious?"

"Unless you plan on sharing a room with your brother, yes."

"Why can't he just stay where he is?"

"…I can't tell you that." Dante said seriously. "Just trust me when I say you can't leave him there."

"Trust you? I don't even know you!" I said standing up. "There is no way one of you can threaten me and the other try to tell me my brother can't choose his own room! This is the stupidest dream ever, I'm leaving."

I quickly walked over to the door.

"Don't!"

I opened the door and saw a creature in tattered black robes standing there with its scythe raised. Before I could react, it swung its scythe and slashed across my stomach. I stumbled back into the room oblivious to Dante appearing next to me with a shiny silver gun in his left hand. The creature threw its scythe and Dante pushed me out of the way before moving. It spun through the air and hit the window causing it to shatter.

"Amy?"

"Amy?"

I sat up in cold sweat frantically looking around as I tried to steady my breathing. I was still in the same room, but all the furniture and posters were gone and it was still night time.

"Amy what happened? Oh my God you're bleeding!" My Mother said lifting my shirt and exposing the gash on my stomach.

"What are you doing in here? Why aren't you in your room?" My Father asked helping me up and steering me downstairs.

"She's going to need stitches! Sweetheart what happened?" My Mother questioned once I slid into the backseat of our car.

"We heard the window break and we went to see what caused it, you must have rolled over onto one of the shards in your sleep." My Father suggested.

"I'm sorry, I was just to freaked out about before to sleep in my room so I went there." I managed to say through small hisses of pain. The cut hurt like heck and mom was right about me needing stitches. "Wait, where is Liam?"

"Your brother is still asleep, we called your aunt and since she lives in this town she'll be over there in less than five minutes." My Dad replied.

I stared at the car roof and briefly thought back to my dream.

"_Just trust me when I say you can't leave him there."_

[A/N] Me: JazmineKiller was the first to review. *pulls out microphone* THANK YOU JAZMINEKILLER!

Dante: *shoots the microphone out of my hand* That. Was. Painful.

Me: ^_^;; Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N] Me: Loves Devil is the very second person to review this story. *gets on loud speaker* THANK YOU LOVES DEVIL!

Vergil: *slices the loud speaker* Cut. That. Out.

Me: ^_^;; Oops?

Loves Devil: X3 YAY! *hugs* If at least one person loves my story I know that it wasn't a complete waste of time. Tho nothing related to the awesome half devil twins can be considered a waste of time, but whatever~ Thankies for your review!

JazmineKiller: Yeah, when I heard they were coming out with a DMC 5 I was like: W00T MORE DEVILISH SILVER HAIRED BADASS SMEXY-NESS! Then I saw it and **literally **burst into tears. T_T *sits in my emo corner hugging my Dante plushy*

Dante: *cough* It was awkward for everyone. (And still is. O_o)

Chapter 2: After the cold…

After the cold sets in, the spirit/spirits makes themselves known…

I ended up getting my stitches and going back to my old home instead of the freaky house I'm not so eager to move into anymore.

"_We'll have all the windows replaced since they tend to break on their own if they get to old and aren't taken care of."_

That's what my Dad had said. It was funny really, how I could dream up something so dramatic when what REALLY caused it was a natural occurrence. No more late horror and sci-fi movies for me.

About a week after the incident the moving guys came to take the last of our stuff to what would be my new home. I was nervous about going back and I didn't even fully know why. Despite me knowing Dante was just a dream I couldn't help but feel as if he was right about me not wanting to be there. I hadn't returned to the house any time after that, not even when the rest of my family was going. I always happened to "be at a friend's house studying for a big test" or "to sick to go anywhere".

I stared up at the huge brown (and now intimidating) house. This time there was no staying home or with a friend. This time I really did have to go back into the house and start unpacking my stuff. "Even if unpacking might piss of some creepy silver haired weirdo stalker guy." I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something hunny?" My mother asked making me jump. I hated it when she appeared out of nowhere like that.

"Nothing mom, just mumbling to myself." I replied giving her a fake enthusiastic smile.

She laughed. "Careful sweety, you don't want the new neighbors to think you're a loony." She joked walking off to bring more boxes into the house.

I sighed. "I think I AM a loony." I looked up at where my room window was and felt my blood run cold. Sure it could've been my imagination, or a trick of the light, or any other bunch of logical excuses, but I could've sworn I saw a silhouette dressed in a long blue coat standing in the window. I took a few steps closer and blinked trying to make sure I wasn't loosing it, but as soon as I blinked it vanished.

I shuddered and walked over to my Dad who was currently on the porch. "Dad, I think he's back."

"Who?" He asked furrowing his brows in confusion.

"That guy who threatened me, he's back in my room!"

"But all the doors and windows are still locked, are you sure you saw him?"

"Well, yeah I think so." I said slowly becoming uncertain.

"I'll check it out, you go find your mother and your brother and tell them to wait outside." He said seriously as he walked back into the house.

Getting to my mom was simple since she was in the kitchen which was on the first floor. I walked into the kitchen and told her that Dad had wanted her and my brother to wait outside with me. She agreed not bothering to ask what caused the sudden request. I glanced around.

"Where's Liam?"

"Oh he's up in his room." My mother replied. "I'll be right out, just let me finish unpacking this one box."

I slowly nodded and rushed upstairs. I opened the door to what would be my brother's room, but he wasn't in it. "Liam?" I called feeling a little unease. I started opening all the other doors but he was no where to be found. I stood in the middle of the hall and looked around frantically. "LIAM?"

I heard him yell and I jumped nearly ten feet in the air. The yell stopped abruptly and a loud thud echoed through the hall. I ran as fast as I could to where I thought the yell came from and burst through another door. I froze and my jaw dropped.

Liam was on the floor and despite him being the only person in the room that I could see, there were at least six human-like shadows moving around him. I could hear whispering that was loud yet distant like an echo.

"Liam?" I asked hoping he would get up and tell me this whole thing was a joke. This time when I spoke the whispers stopped. The shadows on the floor stopped moving around him and starting sliding across the floor to me. I quickly backed up and a loud screech was heard. I took off down the hall and the sounds of screeching, cloth ripping, and other unnatural sounds filled the hall. I glanced over my shoulder and screamed when I saw what must have been a monster of some sort.

It looked human, except it had milky white skin, black eyes, and long razor sharp claws on its hands and feet that allowed it to crawl across the wall at high speed. A long tongue slid out of its mouth and the creature dropped to the floor sprinting after me. Further back were four other creatures exactly like it that were also chasing me.

'This is a dream! This is a dream! This is a dream!' I repeated over and over. "I'm going to wake up. I'm going to wake up! PLEASE SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!"

But the thing about nightmares is…

…You're hardly ever able to wake up before the worst happens.

The creature jumped and tried to tackle me but thankfully I was quick enough to turn into another room before it impacted with me. I cursed under my breath at the fact that I'd just run into a dead end. I was in an empty room with light blue walls and nothing to defend myself with.

"Mom! Dad! Liam!" I yelled backing away from the creatures as they slowly entered the room. It really was like something out of a horror film and I was of course, the trapped victim. "Dad! Mom!"

"It's useless child, they can't hear you and even if they did, they can't see us. You're vulnerable, a perfect ticket back into your world and out of this hell."

I didn't know which of the creatures said it because none of them opened their mouths.

"I'm going to be the first to taste our freedom!"

"No! We agreed that we would share control of the vessel!"

I reached up and held my head. Their voices sounded scratchy and piercing, like nails on a chalk board and to make things worse it was as if I were hearing their thoughts instead of their words. Nothing was being said out loud so why could I still hear them?

"That's where you're wrong, only three of us can fit inside this vessel." The creature closest to me turned to face the others. "Fight for who may accompany me, I'll start removing her soul."

Before I could react or properly process what was happening the creature had tackled me. I felt the air rush out of me followed by an intense pain all over my body.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed trying to push it off. The creature responded by digging it's long claws into my sides.

I kicked and thrashed and pushed but it wouldn't stop.

"And what gives you the right to claim a definite spot? You should fight for it as well!"

In the time it took me to blink another one of the creatures tackled the first off of me.

I quickly stood up and nearly fainted when my eyes landed on a body on the floor. It was clearly a female and she had my clothes…and hair…and face? I stared down at the body for a few seconds. It was definitely me, but how could that be me if I'm standing right here?

"You fools," Another creature seethed. "her soul is getting away!"

I ran out of the room before they could stop me.

'Why can't I wake up? Why can't I wake up?'

"Somebody!" I screamed desperately.

My father came walking down the hall looking completely relaxed despite my frantic yelling.

"Dad!" I ran over and stopped in front of him. "Dad there are creatures here! These things they're like demons or som-"

I gasped as an indescribable feeling filled my being. My Dad quite literally walked right through me and kept going as if I didn't exist.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered to myself.

I heard a loud cackling behind me followed by the sound of something dragging. I quickly whirled around to face what could be laughing at a time like this.

My face paled and my green eyes slowly drifted up until they locked with hollow blue ones. Another skeletal being with a long purple and black scythe stood just a few feet away giving me a sadistic grin. It was about seven feet tall dressed in black cloth and spun its scythe around expertly before disappearing into a puff of black smoke. Seconds later the laughter echoed around me.

"There she is!" One of the creatures from earlier said running toward me on all fours.

The laughter got louder and the skeletal demon came rolling out of thin air spinning its scythe wildly as it flew forward to get to me. The creature had paused briefly and in seconds a loud piercing screech was heard as the scythe tore through its flesh like it was butter.

The demon continued as if it hadn't noticed, its eyes still locked on me.

I dove into the nearest room and out of its line of fire. "Okay don't panic! In a dream you can wake yourself up right? So maybe if I can get back to my body I can wake up."

This didn't make much sense, but it was better than waiting for some random horror to murder me. I slowly stood up but froze when the demon darted into the room. It still had a sadistic grin and I was yet again paralyzed in fear.

My mother walked down the hall right behind it, but neither the demon nor my mother paid any mind to each other. The demon advanced menacingly swinging its scythe.

"Mom?" I whispered as if the demon would attack as soon as I tried to yell for help. I felt a few tears slide down my face. I didn't care if it was just a dream, I didn't want to die!

'Calm down you can control your dreams right? Right. There has to be something I can do.' I tried to think but my mind was a wreck just like my nerves. Suddenly the demon charged forward ready to hack me to pieces.

I screamed and ran to the side a second before its scythe reached me. The scythe embedded itself in the wall and the demon started pulling at it in attempt get it out. With out hesitating I dashed out of the room and down the hall trying to make it to the stairs.

'Forget my 'body' I've got to get out of this house!' I thought. I skidded around the corner and stopped suddenly almost loosing my balance and falling down the stairs. There were at least thirty bodies on the floor and blood was splattered everywhere. I blinked and the scene around me changed. The bodies were mutilated and looked like they'd been dipped in acid, yet one looked up at me. Well, it didn't exactly look since it didn't have eyes, but it turned its head toward me and sniffed the air. The other bodies did the same and started half stumbling half crawling to the stairs.

The smell was horrible, death, blood and decay. I turned and ran back down the hall. There was blood splattered across all the walls now. Then a loud sound like thunder erupted and I nearly fell. The sound continued and I slowly realized it was gunshots. Not having anything left to do, I ran down the hall in the direction of the gunshots. I turned the corner and ran right into someone's embrace. My face was pressed against a soft grey fabric and thin arms wrapped around me.

"Thank God I found someone! What's going on here!" I tried to pull away to look into the face of the first person who was able to see me, but their grip tightened and I couldn't move.

"Hey! L-let go!" I said continuing to try and pull away.

Their grip loosened a little and my eyes widened. The person was definitely female with white hair and pale bluish skin; she was also a good five inches taller than me. Her eyes were black and her expression was blank as she stared down at me.

"What are you?" I whispered still fighting to move back.

She didn't respond, instead she leaned forward and opened her mouth revealing a long sharp row of teeth. She inhaled and a soft blue light flooded my vision. The more she breathed it the weaker and lighter I felt. My eyes started to feel heavy and drifted closed.

"That'd be a real turn on for me if you weren't about to kill the pretty girl." A sarcastic voice said.

Another gun shot rung out and I fell forward not having the energy to stand all of a sudden.

"Hey, stay with me, no sleeping!" The voice said quickly. I felt someone catch me and immediately tried to pull away. "Relax babe, you're fine…for now."

I forced my heavy eyes opened and saw Dante staring at me with a slightly concerned expression. "What happened to that other person?" I asked softly.

"Your girlfriend?" Dante chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes with an unamused expression. "If it wasn't hard to move, I would punch you for that comment."

His smirk widened and he picked me up. "That was a wrathe and she was trying to eat your soul…at least maybe in the beginning, but to me it looked like she wanted to seduce you."

I ignored his last comment and noticed he carried me right back into my creepy-as-hell room, which for some reason was filled with furniture that wasn't mine. Bookshelves lined the walls and there was a desk with neatly piled papers and more books written in languages I'd never even seen before.

"What happened to my room?"

"Not your room right now." Dante replied setting me down on soft blue satin sheets. "And you might not want to remind him that you chose his room of all places, he's always been touchy about sharing his personal space. That is why the poor bastard will never get laid."

I didn't get time to process this before a familiar figure burst through the door with a bloody sword. I cringed and slid back on the bed. My sudden movement alerted him and he scowled. "So that's why they're becoming more active." He said to himself.

"Um, Dante?"

"Yeah babe?"

"That's the same guy that threatened my life." I said in a low voice.

Dante nodded not bothered in the slightest. "He does that to everyone."

'Great, first monsters now psychos! When I wake up I am NEVER watching a single horror film ever again. I mean this is like putting Jeepers Creepers, the Grudge, and Saw in the same movie!'

"Where's the kid?" Dante asked as the man with the blue coat walked forward.

"He went to make sure her brother's soul was still intact."

"And…?"

"The boy is okay, most of them are focused on her since she's at her most vulnerable point already. Thankfully only the lesser ones know she's here and they can't enter until her soul is destroyed."

"What are you talking about?" I asked exasperated.

They both looked at me as if just remembering my presence.

"Damn." Dante sighed not bothering to answer the question. "I miss the good old days when my bullets actually killed the damned things instead of sealing them away God knows where."

"Indeed." The other man replied walking over to me despite my cringing away. "How long have you been in this form?"

"This form? You mean asleep?" I asked dumbly.

Dante leaned against the wall and watched us in mild interest.

"You believe this is all a dream? With intelligence like yours I'm surprised you've lived this long." The man remarked coldly.

I opened my mouth to respond but he beat me to it.

"When were you first attacked?"

I frowned. I wanted to say "how in the hell should I know?" but that would most likely result in another insult and later with a blade pressed against my throat. I sighed. "About twenty minutes ago I guess."

"Hn." He glanced at the other man "You need to-"

"Yeah, yeah bring her back to her body before something gets into it and starts walking around." Dante said nonchalantly.

The other male frowned. "And while you're at it, perhaps you should discuss her moving. I do not plan on sharing a room with someone so incompetent."

'Incompetent?'

"Incompetent maybe, but I think you're really saying that cause you're awkward around women." Dante remarked pushing himself off the wall and walking over to the door.

"I'm fine with women, but little girls annoy me."

I glared at him. 'Little girl? We're practically the same age! This guy is such a di-'

"They annoy you because even they aren't that desperate!" Dante laughed motioning for me to get up. I slid off the bed and quickly walked over to Dante.

Before Dante could further provoke the blue clad male I pulled him out of the room.

"Thank you for that." I said in a low voice. "But he is definitely going to kill you."

Dante laughed. "He couldn't do that before we got into this mess!"

[A/n] Me:You're probably wondering 'okay authoress, where are you going with this cause it sure as hell doesn't seem like they're incubus' Well...you'll just have to wait and see. ) Also, I finished another chapter of DMC High School, but right now I'm still debating on how I want that chapter to end. o_O In other news, Devil May Awaken has not been updated in a VERY long time. *faints*

Vergil: *waves chocolate cake in front of me so I wake up*

Me: NOM! Eh-so DMA needs to be updated, and I certainly will get that done this week. ^_^ …oh my GAWD I love chocolate cake! X3 ANYWAY this story isn't quite how I pictured it…then again I summed up the story in four pages because it was just a random plot bunny that pictured silver haired bishies as incubus so…whatever.

I LOVE YOU GUYS, REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A PIECE OF THIS AMAZING CAKE! (I'm hyper. :D)


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N] Me:I thought I uploaded this chapter since it's been done for a while now. O_o Oops~ ~ I am sooo sorry.

Chapter 3: If more are present…

If more spirits are present for the haunting, chances are they will want attention as well.

"Mess?"

"Yeah," Dante frowned. "It seriously pisses me off but things aren't so bad now a cute girl is moving in." He smirked and winked at me making my face flush.

A loud bark came from the opposite end of the wall and my eyes drifted over to a giant dog-like creature with red eyes. Dante continued as if he hadn't heard it.

"Anyway, you may want to stay with me since Vergil's being an ass like usual."

The dog growled loudly and started walking down the hall. It was so big I was surprised it could fit in the hall!

Dante pulled out a black gun then a silver one. "I'm trying to have a conversation here do ya mind?"

The dog only barked and charged forward. "Guess that's a 'yes'." Dante muttered as he grabbed me jumped out of the way.

"Heh, well that wasn't very nice." Dante said putting his guns away and pulling out his sword. "Sorry babe, but I can't let wild animals roam around the house. You know which room your body is in right?"

"Y-yeah, it's in the next hall but-"

"Go on ahead I'll be right behind you."

I just stared at him for a few seconds. He couldn't seriously want to fight this thing right?

"Go!" He ordered when the dog charged forward again. I ran down the hall while he held it off.

'Why is this happening?' I thought running around the corner. 'The house is even bigger than I remember! Some of the hallways I went through shouldn't even be there! What the hell is up with this place?'

I ran passed rooms and chanced a brief glanced behind me. At first the hallway looked clear but then spaces started rippling, kinda like when you look into the distance on a really hot day. The ripples turned into see through forms that got darker and darker forming more demons.

"You're kidding!" I continued to sprint down the hall as they darted after me. Finally I made it back into the same room this had started in. My "body" was lying on the floor and my dad was kneeling next to it. He looked confused and shook it as if I was sleeping and he was trying to wake me up.

"Dad!" I yelled kneeling next to him. "Dad I'm right here can't you see me?"

Somehow, he didn't hear me despite my loud and desperate screams. I tried to touch his hand but he moved it and my hand briefly connected with my body. Everything blurred out around me and for a second I couldn't breath.

"Amy?"

I opened my eyes not even realizing they'd closed then I bolted upright and looked around expecting monsters to burst through the walls at any moment.

"Amy, relax it was just a bad dream!" My father said quickly when he saw my distraught expression.

"No it's not! I mean I thought it was, but Dante is real, and so is that man in blue a-a-and there are monsters or demons or whatever in this house and we have to go-" I continued to ramble until me father pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sweet heart, you fell asleep, how I don't know, but you were passed out when I got here."

"No I wasn't! I saw you and mom and Liam-wait-LIAM!" I pulled away from my father and stood up. "Where's Liam?"

"Liam is fine, just calm down-"

"No, Dad you don't understand they came for him but then they went for me and he may not really be sleeping!"

"Well of course he's not sleeping; he's wide awake with your mother downstairs." My father said standing. "Like I said, it was just a bad dream; would you like to talk about it?"

"…No. I'm fine now." I mumbled defeated.

He sighed deeply. "Very well, I'm here if you need me, until then continue unpacking and no more sleeping on the job kiddo."

"Aye sir." I replied somewhat sarcastically.

He left the room and I glanced around waiting for some mysterious phenomena to happen. Truth be told, it most likely was another dream brought on by my hectic imagination combined with the creepy-ness of this house, but I still didn't feel safe in this room. It was as if a malevolent force was stalking me…

Shuddering, I quickly left the room mumbling. "It was only a dream." But that didn't stop the hair on the back of my neck from rising up when I heard the faint echo of the cackling demon.

Before I could stop myself I broke into a run and dashed through the halls. My mind flashed back to when I was running from the hideous monsters and I started to sprint until I reached a familiar room. This time I skidded across the wood floor and around the corner due to my speed. As soon as I made it through the door I slammed it behind me and leaned against it. The deep red walls greeted me with an unknown comfort I had yet to take notice to.

The malevolent force still felt close and a dull but noticeable bang echoed through the room. The door shook slightly. Something was obviously trying to get in. I rushed away from the door and spun around to see if something would come through but nothing happened.

After a few seconds another thud was heard making me jump. I didn't notice I was shaking until I felt something warm wrap around me causing me to stiffen. I looked around for the source of the sudden warmth but there was nothing there. A familiar scent enveloped me and I calmed down almost instantaneously. I inhaled the scent and felt faint. A light airy chuckle sounded to my right and a small barely noticeable smile slid onto my face.

"Didn't expect you to come back so soon." A male voice purred seductively. "Shouldn't you be leaving? Trying to find a safer location?"

"I feel safe here." I replied barely above a whisper.

"I see…"

I felt something brush my hair back but in my dazed state I didn't think about odd my situation was getting. What felt like soft kisses trailed from my jaw down my neck and I let out a soft sigh allowing my eyes to drift closed.

Another soft chuckle was heard and my smile got just a little bigger.

"Hmm…I guess this means you finally stopped resisting me. Good. I can't help you with anything if you keep pushing me away." He whispered into my ear. I felt him trail his hands down my sides and for some reason I didn't mind one bit. His lips pressed against my neck and he started nibbling on the sensitive flesh. "I'm sure we could have a lot of fun, but you should know by now staying in this house isn't the best idea." He said.

He…? He who? Who was the one responsible for this? There was no one in the house but me, my Mother, my Father, and Liam.

I sighed in pleasure and titled my head to give him more access.

'No one but me, Mom, Dad, and Liam…'

He smirked continuing to nibble and suck on my neck.

'No one but me, Mom, Dad, and Liam…and Dante…'

For a second my mind locked on the last part of the sentence and part of me tried to remember why it was wrong. Before I could realize why the last part shouldn't belong my mind turned hazy again. It was as if I was under a spell.

'And Dante…yeah, it was always supposed to be like that right? Of course.'

"Do me a favor babe."

The familiar voice pulled me out of my musings but I kept my eyes closed in case opening them would make the voice fade away.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come back tonight so we can finish this okay?"

"Mmmhm." Was my soft reply.

He kissed my neck once more and as sudden as the warmth had come it left. I stood completely still for a few minutes, though it felt a lot longer to me. My mind cleared and I was no longer in my dazed state, though I was horribly confused as to what had just happened.

"…Dante?" His name came out as more of a question. I wasn't sure if I was loosing my mind or if my house really was haunted.

The door of the room opened on its own and I slowly walked out. Once I was fully out of the room the door gently closed behind me and I was left alone in my stupor. Hold on, wasn't I alone to begin with? There was no one there…right?

"I can't take this anymore!" I sighed frustrated. I jogged downstairs to find everyone else. Liam stood in the living room bouncing a small ball off the floor.

"Liam!" I called rushing up to him and pulling him into a tight hug. "What happened? Were you hurt? I heard you scream and then you were on the floor and you wouldn't wake up!"

He wiggled out of my tight grasp and stared up at me. "I'm fine. I just thought I heard something calling me so I figured it was you playing a prank or something. Then I found this other room with purple walls and I thought I saw a weird guy with silver hair in it so I ran to tell Dad but then I fell. I must've hit my head pretty hard too."

"But if that was true, why were you in another room instead of the hallway?" I questioned.

He had a thoughtful expression and was silent for a minute, then shrugged. "I honestly don't remember how I got there. No big deal though because like I said I'm fine, and Dad checked out the house four times to make sure we were the only ones in it. I think my mind was playing tricks on me cause the guy with silver hair looked around your age, and there's no WAY anyone would have silver hair until their at least fifty or something. Not to mention no one wants to dye their hair silver, at least not at that age, right?"

I slowly nodded though I wanted to object to his statements. He walked around me and darted into the kitchen. "I'm getting a popsicle! Mom went to the store a few blocks away and I don't even know where Dad went so they can't make us wait until dinner. You want one too sis?"

"Uh, yeah but stay down here I'll be right back." I called making my way back up the somewhat long flight of stairs. "By the way Liam?"

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Was this silver haired man wearing red or blue?" I hesitantly asked.

"Uhhh…neither. I dunno, I just glanced at him, but it looked like he was wearing purple." He replied.

"Purple?" I whispered to myself with a frown. I stared down with a puzzled expression trying to make sense of anything I could.

"_I just can't, it's complicated. I'm not allowed to tell you their names, just like they can't tell you mine."_

"_But you told me-wait-'they'? As in there are more than just you two here?"_

"_Shit" Dante muttered under his breath. "Yeah, the kid is the other one, don't worry about him though, he's more like a puppy than anything."_

"So the silver haired guy in purple is the 'kid'…" I concluded.

"What kid?"

I jumped letting out a small squeak of surprise. I looked over my shoulder at my little annoying brother. "Liam don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Jeez I didn't know you'd have a heart attack." He said sardonically. "Anyway, what kid? Do you know him?"

"No." I said slowly. "And I'm not sure I should introduce you to any of them."

"Any of who?" He asked sounding a little more excited.

"No-I…it was a slip of the tongue, I meant introduce you to him. Not that I really could because I'm not even sure where, who, or what he is." I replied.

Liam stared at me with an unreadable expression. "Riiiiight. Okay then, you need to get some sleep or something cause you're talking nonsense again."

"Shut up twerp." I said continuing up the stairs with him in tow.

"But seriously though, what did you mean by al that?"

"Never mind." I sighed. "I just want to finish unpacking, and you should do the same."

"I already unpacked a lot of my stuff, I wanna do something fun now!" He complained.

"Then go out and make some new friends or something!" I replied exasperated.

He stopped following me. "Okay!"

"Just don't leave the block or Mom might kill me." I called after his retreating form.

"Yeah, yeah I won't!"

I let out a deep sigh when the front door opened and closed. Now I was once again alone in the comfort of my ridiculously eerie home. I walked down the main hallway dragging my feet. The house looked bigger on the outside than it did on the inside. There were about five different halls each filled with about six rooms. However, all the hallways were sealed up with a wall leaving only three halls accessible.

There was the main hallway, which is the one you are in as soon as you come up the stairs. In this hall was exactly six rooms, the first two were facing each other and they were unused as of yet. Then a few feet away was the third room, Dante's room…

I shook my head. That was not supposed to be referred to as Dante's room.

Anyway, a about three feet away on the opposite wall was my room…also where the male clad in blue resided-no, it was JUST my room, nothing more. Then further down the hall was my brother's claimed room and just passed that lead to a whole other hallway. Further off just before you turn into the next hall, was the sixth room. That was the only room in the house with purple walls, just like mine only had a dark blue, and Dant-the spare room next to mine only had red walls.

In the hall connected to that one was another four rooms. The room at the far end of that hall was my parents, and all the rest of them were just spares for now. The last two hallways were down stairs. The living room led to the first opening of the kitchen, but there was also another door at the far end of the kitchen that was another hallway. This one had three rooms. One was a laundry room and another was a small room that didn't have much of a purpose yet, and the third room was locked and had a weird diamond shaped keyhole. Sadly, we were not given a diamond shaped key by the sellers.

I came to a sudden halt. 'If no one has lived here for years and IF the house really is haunted, that means the seller would've had to have known, otherwise he wouldn't have sold it right? Then like any other horror movie with a similar plot, all my problems will be solved once I find the owner!'

I looked at the opening to the purple room and shook my head. If what had caused my brother to be knocked unconscious was really the 'kid' of the group, then going in there was a bad idea anyway. Besides, even if Dante was okay, that other guy tried to kill me when we first met.

I turned ready to walk away until I heard a soft humming. I paused listening intently to the familiar tune. I started humming along and the lyrics slowly filled my mind.

"I watch the western sky, the sun is sinking.

The geese are flying south, it sets me thinking.

I did not miss you much, I did not suffer.

What did not kill me just made me tougher."

That had always been one of my favorite songs so I continued singing it.

"I feel the winter come, his icy sinews.

Now in the firelight the case continues.

Another night in court the same old trial.

The same old questions asked the same denial.

The shadows close me round, like jury members.

I look for answers in the fire's embers.

Why was I missing then, that whole December?

I give my usual line, I don't remember…"

When I finished the verse the humming stopped briefly. A series of soft thuds came from the room as if someone was walking around. The thuds stopped right before the door and the humming started up again after a few seconds. I was hesitant on singing the lyrics again since there wasn't supposed to be anyone in that room. I took a few steps back and took a deep breath then let it out slowly. If I was going to be in a house with multiple ghosts or whatever you wanted to call them, I should at least know which ones to stay away from and which ones where OK. (Though personally I'd like it if all of them stayed away).

Once I built up my courage I continued.

"What is the force that binds the stars?

I wore a mask to hide my scars.

What is the power that pulls the tide?

Never could find a place to hide…

What moves the Earth around the Sun?

What could I do but run and run and run.

Afraid to love, afraid to fail, a mast without a sail."

Again the humming stopped and I single word reached my ears. The voice spoke with uncertainty and apprehension. "Kyrie..?"

[A/N] Me: For all who don't know but want to, the song used in this chapter was Ghost Story by Sting, and no I don't own…but I'm sure you intelligent people already knew that. Whhhhhhy did I use that? Because it's AWESOME in its own cute little ways~ :3

Dante: Dante, Vergil, and the Authoress apologize for the waits.

Me: Why'd you just refer to yourself in third person?

Dante: Because Dante felt like it?

Me:…..I don't have anything to say to that.

Dante: *points to you* BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN **YOU **HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO THAT! LEAVE A REVIEW…EVEN IF IT'S NOT ABOUT WHAT DANTE JUST SAID!

Me: Buncha weirdos…-.-"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Spirits can often remember…

Spirits can often remember their names, or sometimes names of those close to them. One thing they always remember even in residual haunting; is the pain of death and loss…

"Kyrie…?"

I tensed and instinctively took a few steps back.

The thuds got closer and stopped in front of me though I couldn't see anyone standing there. I felt something brush against my face and I clenched my eyes shut. I shook slightly but other then that my body went stiff and unmoving.

"You can't be real…there aren't suppose to be people here, he made sure of that…you can't be a demon or I would've sensed you so why…?"

The voice was male, and it sounded distant but at the same time, right in front of me. He wasn't exactly talking to me; more like trying to convince himself he was/wasn't hallucinating. I slowly opened my eyes and they instantly locked with silver blue ones.

"So you are real." He confirmed. "What are you doing here? Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to play in haunted houses?"

"It's not supposed to be haunted." I replied almost automatically.

"You should go, it's not safe here and you'll end up hurting yourself."

"I think you and I both know I'm not the one hurting myself." I stated in a low voice. "And I can't leave sadly, I live here now."

He pulled his hand away from my face and took a few steps back looking me over with questioning and curious eyes. I took in his appearance as well. He had white hair that looked like the other two men's, and a long purple coat. I also noticed that he had on a sling.

'What the hell? How can a ghost have a broken arm again? Eh, maybe it happened before he died and he can't take it off. What do I know about hauntings anyway, except that they shouldn't exist.'

"You live here?" He repeated confused. "But that's impossible. A…friend of ours promise not to sell the house." He shook his head and scoffed. "How did I know something like this would happen anyway."

"So you knew the previous owner?" I asked hoping to get a name.

"Previous owner? Heh, I didn't know him all that mattered was he wasn't human. Or at least he didn't act like it."

I looked at him perplexed. "So he was a jerk?"

"That's not the half of it." He muttered. "I'm Nero by the way."

Nero looked at me expectantly and I quickly apologized and introduced myself. "I'm Amy. Amy Frost."

"Nice name." He commented.

"Thanks, by the way, can I ask you something?"

He looked skeptical but nodded. "Sure but I probably won't be of much help."

"Whose Kyrie?"

"….."

"What? Oh, don't tell me it's another one of those 'I can't say the other guy's name'-"

"Girl."

"Wha?"

"Kyrie was a girl, and no it's not like that it's just…" He sighed and looked away from me. "It's something I'd rather not talk about."

I could tell by the way he said it something bad probably happened to her, or she caused something, either way it was a touchy subject. "Oh. Okay then." I said feeling a little awkward. "Well, um, can you tell me why people here insist that they own rooms even though the house was sold to us?"

Nero rolled his eyes "I said we couldn't trust that slob not to try to use this to make a quick buck. I wouldn't be surprised if he's off blowing the money from this at that club on the other side of town about now." Nero shook his head and walked back into the purple walled rooms and sat on the black bed. I'm guessing by "we" he meant him, Dante, and the other guy.

"Club? Do you mean that new one, what was it…Bloody Crescent or something?"

"Nah, the club I'm talking about has been around for a while. Love Planet I think." He replied nonchalantly. "Now I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"First off, who was that kid I saw earlier? Is he your brother?"

I gave him a serious look. "Yeah he is, did you scare him?"

"Not exactly." Nero started. "He ran in here when I was standing by the window. I don't know if he noticed it but there was a small demon following him. Humans usually can't see us now because we're not even in physical form anymore."

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked staring blankly at him.

"I'm not very good at explaining these things, but long story short ya'know that swarm of demons that appeared not to long ago?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Um, yeah I think I know what you mean." I replied lowering my voice and absentmindedly twirling a strand of my hair around my fingers.

"The demons we usually have to fight are physical…mostly. But these are different and our weapons went right through them because they are in a spirit like form. They are what happen when a devil tries to get out of hell through a highly unstable portal, but the thing is, these are more dangerous than the physical ones. Not only can physical attacks not hurt them, but since they're in this form they can eat people's souls and take their bodies. And they fade in and out of this existence, which is another reason why they-like us- can't be seen."

"But I can see you." I pointed out.

"Yeah." Nero said leaning back on the bed giving you a curious look. "I have no idea how that's possible, you should ask..." Nero trailed off and his expression turned to one of annoyance.

"Ask who?" I pressed on.

"The one down the hall. Not that cocky bastard, the uhh...the antisocial one in blue." He replied.

"And his name would be…?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Not this again!" I said exasperatedly. "You just told me your name, and Dante told me his, so why can't you tell me the other guy's name?"

"It's complicated."

"Right. Of course it is." I said sardonically, rolling my eyes. "Well, I think you are all crazy. I mean there can't be demons and ghosts! That makes no sense! Do you mean to tell me that all those crap paranormal investigators were real too?"

"Nah, that's just humans messing around with things they don't understand."

"OK." I stepped through the doorway and leaned against the wall staring at him. "So um…should I help you guys cross over?"

He tilted his head and an amused smirk slowly slid onto his face. "Help us cross over?"

I blushed feeling a little stupid for suggesting it. "Well um-yeah-I mean, ya'know, that whole trapped here for eternity thing must suck. So I may as well help you crossover or something."

He chuckled and mumbled something about me reminding him of someone. "That's okay, it does suck, but we can't leave here."

"Unfinished business?"

"…Kind of."

"Well maybe I can take care of it for you." I offered.

"I don't think you'd want to do that." He said seriously.

"Why not? It's not like you're a mercenary fighting evil or something!" I joked.

He shifted and coughed.

"Nero."

He looked at me.

"You really are a mercenary aren't you…" I asked sighing. He didn't need to answer that, I already knew the answer. "I should've figured since the others have guns and swords, but you don't have any weapons."

"Who are you talking to?"

I turned and looked at my worried little brother in the doorway. I looked from him to Nero and back. "I'm talking to the guy who you freaked out over before. His name is Nero by the way, and Nero, this is Liam."

Nero didn't say anything and neither did Liam. Liam's gaze briefly scanned the room but he remained virtually oblivious to Nero sitting on the bed.

"Are you making fun of me?" Liam asked snapping his green eyes back to me.

"What? How am I making fun of you?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Very funny Amy, I already know no one is here, Dad already told me so stop." Liam said frowning.

"But there is someone here! Three people actually, but the one you met is sitting right there on the bed!" I protested gesturing to the bed where Nero sat.

"What bed? We didn't move any furniture in here! Look!" Liam said pointing into the room.

I looked and still Nero sat on the bed looking uninterestedly at the situation in front of him.

"How is it that you could see him before but you can't see him now?" I asked frustrated.

"I think you're loosing it sis." Liam replied shaking his head. "I think that guy who attacked you before really messed up your mind, or maybe it's all those ghost movies you watched…actually yeah that makes sense. You're trying to investigate the ghosts aren't you? But you don't even believe in that so this has to be a joke."

"Liam I'm not joking!" I protested.

"Riiight. Well anyway, I'm going to go see if I can't find and hook up my PS2 don't take this the wrong way but try not to let mom and dad know you're insane, I'd miss you if they sent you away to the loony bin."

"Liam you're a jerk AND you're wrong about me being insane."

"OK if you're not insane prove it." Liam dared, looking back over his shoulder and arching an eyebrow.

I looked back to Nero in hopes that he'd do something that would constitute as proof but to my dismay he only shrugged and looked away. I sighed and Liam turned walking down the hall.

"That's what I thought." He commented going into his room.

"Thanks for the help there." I remarked sarcastically.

"There's nothing I can do about your brother…by the way, what room did he go in just now?"

"The white one a few rooms down from mine." I replied sliding down the wall until my butt hit the floor.

Nero frowned and stood up. "You have to get him out of there."

"Let me guess 'move him in here or Dante's room' right?"

He nodded. "I know it doesn't make any sense, but that is the last place you want him to be."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"No! I'm tired of you guys telling me that! Give me a reason! A REAL reason."

Nero opened his mouth to reply but stopped. I waited impatiently for him to start to speak and finally explain himself.

"Because there are demons sealed there." He said slowly.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. "Seriously? You've got to be kidding! We would just _happen _to move into a house with weird ghosts and demons living in it. This is like something out of a twisted novel! Fine. How do I exercise the demons?"

"You can't." Nero replied calmly. "They keep coming back that's why we came here to begin with."

"So you died and decided to hunt other ghosts?"

Nero rolled his eyes. "No, we were very much alive, when we got here. It's just…" Nero closed his eyes and laid back on the bed. "That doesn't even matter, you need to go get your brother before you have a replay of that little experience of being chased by various demons."

I stood up and walked to the door way but stopped suddenly and spun around. "Wait, um, will you be here when I get back?"

He scoffed. "It's not like I have a choice. You probably won't be able to see me though. I don't know how you can to begin with so I can't guarantee it."

I nodded slowly and left. I walked into Liam's room but he wasn't there. "Liam?" I called feeling a little worried. "Liam?" I yelled. No response, "LIAM?" I ran through the house like a chicken with its head cut off.

I heard giggling and laughing outside and quickly rushed to the front door and yanked it open. "Liam?"

"Kyaah!"

I jumped and looked down at a small familiar blonde girl sitting, startled, on the porch, and Liam was crouched next to her giving me a disapproving look.

"Seriously sis, I'm right here you didn't have to scream." Liam pouted.

"Oh. Well you didn't tell me you were leaving the house don't just randomly walk out stupid!" I scolded.

Liam narrowed his eyes. "You're the one who suggested I go out and talk to people in the first place."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the girl. "Sorry if I scared you. Hold on, you look familiar…Oh! You're Patty right? The next door neighbor?"

She nodded standing up and brushing herself off. She gave me a big adorable smile. "It's nice to see you again; I just came over to ask if you liked the house, I know it can be a little creepy moving into big new houses in practically nowhere."

"You have no idea." I said in a joking tone despite how much I meant it. "Which house do you live in anyway?"

"Oh, mine is the pretty blue one over there." She said pointing down the street.

"Woah, it is pretty." I admitted stepping further out to get a better look at it.

"So did you need something?" Liam asked feeling left out of the conversation.

"Oh, ah, it can wait." I replied stepping back into the house. "Anyway, I'll let you two get back to talking now, and Liam I'll be making lunch soon."

"Kay." He replied sitting on the porch stairs.

I closed the door and sighed. "I'm going to give myself a heart attack at this point."

I walked back up the steps and into my room. My bed, dresser, and desk had been moved in but…

"When did this get here?" I asked no one in particular as I stood in front of a tall black bookshelf. The theme for my old room had been brown and blue, which was the reason I had chosen this room to begin with. All my furniture was brown and I never had a black bookshelf, but odder than that was the fact that it was filled with old looking books. I randomly pulled one from the shelf and flipped through the old worn pages. It was obviously very old though still in a decent condition. At first I assumed it was one of dad's things but when I tried reading a few lines I realized that is was all gibberish.

"Who writes a book in complete gibberish?" I asked aloud. "Actually, this is more like tiny symbols, but this doesn't look like Japanese, Russian, or anything."

I felt a cold air behind me and I was frozen in place. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt a pressure on both of my hands. Something pushed my hands together so I closed the book then in the next second the book was snatched out of my hands and landed on the desk on the other side of the room.

'I think we all know who did that.' I mentally commented. I stood absolutely still for a minute. The temperature in the room had decreased and the intimidating presence was still right behind me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slowly turned around and came face to face with-

Nothing.

I felt something brush across my face and instinctively took a step back. My back hit the book shelf and a few of the books fell off. I quickly knelt down as if my life would end if I didn't pick up each and every book and put it back in its proper place. I gathered all the books in a pile and reached for the last one but stopped suddenly.

The last book sat in front of a pair of brown boots I hadn't noticed before. My eyes slowly traveled up and met with icy blue eyes framed by a bemused face.

"Oh. Um. Hi…?" I said slowly. My mind hadn't even fully registered that I'd spoken, but on the bright side my voice didn't come out shaky.

"Hn." Was the only response I got from the man in blue as he turned and walked over to my desk where the previous book had flown to. I finished picking up the books and started putting them back on the shelf in the order I thought they belonged (which was hard since none of it looked even remotely like English). All while I did this I could feel his eyes bore into my back.

'Why did I come here? Why did I come here?' I asked myself over and over again.

Once all the books were on the shelf I felt even more awkward than before. I wasn't sure if I should leave, say something, or just ignore him.

"Um…what's your name?" I asked trying to start a conversation of some sort.

Two of the longest minutes of my life went by before he spoke again.

"I thought you were going to change rooms." He said completely ignoring my question. Guess I'll have to refer to him as 'the man in blue' a little longer.

"Well?" He looked at me impatiently.

'For someone who doesn't answer my questions he sure is impatient for me to answer his.'

"I am switching rooms, but first I'd need to at least get my mom's approval." I replied sitting on my bed. 'Okay let's try a different question'. "Um, what language are these books written in?"

"That does not concern you." He replied shortly turning away from me.

"Well aren't you a joy to have around." I muttered under my breath.

"Leave. Now. You're voice is aggravating." Vergil said in a steely tone.

"Yeah, sure." I muttered defeated. 'I can't believe I was just kicked out of my room by a rude murderous psycho ghost.'

I thought about going to see Dante but then I decided I'd had enough of ghosts for one day. I jogged down the steps and into the kitchen. I made four sandwiches and took out two plates to put them on.

"Here guys." I said handing one plate to my brother and the other to Patty.

"Thank you." She said giving me a bright smile which I couldn't help but return.

I waited a minute for Liam to thank me but he just ate the sandwich. I loudly cleared my throat and he look up at me smiling sheepishly.

"Uh, thanks?"

I shook my head and walked down the porch steps. My parents' car pulled into the driveway and my Mom hopped out with a few bags. "Oh hey kids, I got you some new clothes since school will be starting soon. Oh? Why hello there, what's your name?" She asked looking down at Patty.

"I'm Patty." She said with her usual smile.

Before they could continue with their introductions I spoke up "Mom I'm going out for a few hours okay?"

"Where?" She asked suspiciously.

"To umm…" I panicked trying to think of a place since I couldn't just say 'I'm going to a club called Love Planet!' "Uhh, just explore really."

She shook her head. "No, we just moved here, you shouldn't be walking around by yourself in a strange town."

I sighed in annoyance and defeat. Being sixteen really sucks…

"If you really want to I could drive you around." She offered.

'Thanks, but I wouldn't get much done with you around since you'd ban me from entering the club to start with.' I mentally remarked. "Uh, no, that's okay."

My mom shrugged and went back into the house. Sadly, this meant I was going to have to attempt something I'd never done before…

I stared at my cell phone's clock. Finally it was quiet in the house and everyone was asleep, well, everyone except me that is. It was currently eleven and thankfully everyone had to get up early for a "surprise" Dad planned. I left the empty room I was in and walked into my room. I peered outside of the window into the darkness below. I'd probably have to do that whole 'tie the sheets together and make a rope routine', but first thing's first, open the window. I pushed the window up but it wouldn't open no matter how hard I tried. I sighed frustrated and walked over to the second window in my room and tried pushing that open, but no dice.

'Damn it! I bet that other guy is behind this!' I thought turning and walking out of the room. "Fine you win." I muttered as I left.

I darted across the hall into 'Dante's room' as I'd regretfully come to call it. I once again peered out into the darkness below, luckily, there was a tree in this window meaning getting out and back in would be easy. I tried to push the window closest to the tree up but it wouldn't budge.

"Going somewhere sweetheart?" I voice purred in my right ear.

I jumped letting out a startled gasp and quickly spun around. The moonlight pouring into the room was just enough for me to see Dante's smirking face.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said narrowing my eyes.

His smirk widened. "Careful babe they might hear you."

My eyes widened and my hands flew to my mouth. He chuckled and I glared at him.

"So where are you going anyway?" Dante asked curiously as I once again tried opening the window.

"I'm just going out for a bit." I said trying not to sound to suspicious. "No where special."

He scoffed. "Yeah right."

I stopped trying to open the window and put my hands on the windowsill leaning forward. The disobedient windows were seriously getting on my nerves and since the stairs still creaked, they were too noisy for me to use (dad's a light sleeper).

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. "You sure you want to go out half asleep?" He asked pulling me so my back was flush against his bare chest.

My face heated up and I thanked heaven's it was dark. "H-how do you figure I'm half asleep?"

"Well for one," He moved his hand over to the window and unlocked it. "You didn't think to check if the windows were still locked even though you're the one who locked them."

This time my face flushed out of embarrassment. 'Guess that other jerk wasn't responsible for my room windows not opening after all.'

"Um, thanks." I mumbled moving to open the window. I reached for it but he grabbed my hands.

"Still, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be wandering the streets at this time anyway."

I sighed. "Yes, well, you can't stop me anyway."

"Sure about that?" He asked in his usual playful smug voice.

"Yes." I said despite getting the feeling I would be dead wrong. "No matter what you do I'm still going."

He chuckled and let me go. "Fine, I guess if you're that determined I'll let you go. But before you do, there is a package under the bush of the house across the street, open it and take the contents with you."

I looked at him over my shoulder. "Why?"

"Just do it." He said waving off my question dismissively. "Trust me."

I nodded and climbed out of the window jumping onto the thick branch on the tree. I almost slid off a few times and quickly grabbed the trunk to steady myself before climbing the rest of the way down. My black denim shorts and long sleeved shirt helped me blend in. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun and I wore matching black converse. I jogged across the street and looked under the bush. Even with the high amount of moon light it was hard to tell that there was a package, but sure enough a small white box was there and I pulled it out. I looked back up at the window where I could just barely make out Dante's silhouette.

He gave a slight nod and I opened the box. My eyes practically bulged out of my skull as I peered down at a shiny white gun. I picked it up looking it over to see if it was real. I turned my shocked eyes back up to the window and saw his silhouette turn and walk away from the window.

'He can't really expect me to take this with me can he?' I inwardly panicked. 'I don't even know how to use this! Not to mention I could get arrested for having it! Okay, calm down Amy, just put the gun back and pretend you never found it-wait….It has my fingerprints on it! Crap, either way I'll get arrested for this! Damn it, I'm going to kill him-er-well, figuratively speaking of course.'

I sighed and loosened the belt around my shorts a little before sliding the gun through like it was a holster. I pulled my shirt down over it successfully concealing the weapon. I gave one final glare at the window before quickly walking off.

**Third Person POV**

Dante stood in the window peering down at Amy's form.

"You sure you should've let her do that? You and I both know what's out there."

Dante didn't face the person speaking to him. "She'll be fine."

The person scoffed. "How would you know? You realize if anything jumps off none of us can help her, and she doesn't seem like the type to know how to handle a gun in the first place."

Dante stayed silent for a few moments, knowing full well those were very good points. "You're right…I shouldn't have let her go." He finally admitted. A small smirk slid onto his face. "I forgot to tell her to bring back pizza."

He blocked out the insults and such that were now being practically yelled at him and shook his head. "Hey kid," Dante turned facing the person. "For someone who just met her you sure seem attached. Granted she's pretty cute and her body's not half bad, but still. Is this the first stage of puppy love I see?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he was tackled to the ground.

"Damn you Dante!" Nero said punching the other male in the face. "First of all, stop calling me kid! You're only a year older than me! And second, I don't have to be in love to know you're going to get her killed."

Dante kneed Nero in the chest to momentarily stun him and then kicked him across the room. Dante stood up and brushed himself off. "Get her killed? I saved her twice already, and I gave her a devil arm, what did you do?"

Nero stood up and frowned.

"Besides," Dante continued turning back to the window. "You're the whole reason she wanted to leave. If I heard correctly, I have a feeling she's going to meet up with a few old friends of mine." Dante chuckled. "I wish I could see the look on her face…"

"What are you talking about?" Nero asked leaning back against a wall.

Dante turned and flashed him a bright mischievous smirk. "Love Planet."

[A/N] Me: It's been a while, that calls for extra long chapters for the next few updates…

Vergil: It also calls for lotsa reviews so we know how many of you are still keeping up with this.

Dante: And also lots of pizza. *drapes his arm over my shoulder* 'Cause you can't write a good story on an empty stomach~

Me: Yeah! *pushes Dante off of me* But you don't write the stories anyway. *glares* All you do is flirt with the reviewers!

Dante: *drapes his arm over your shoulder* Because you can't write a good review without a little love for one of the main characters~ 3 Review.


End file.
